


Tequila and Taco Tuesday

by boundpages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Thor (2011), bisexual darcy, curious jane, darcy's boobs tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundpages/pseuds/boundpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jaaaaaane.” The curvy brunette wailed as she stubbornly pushed at the thermostat on the AC. “I think this piece of shit we call and air conditioner is broke. Like for real broke.” The only reply she got a snore from Erik’s prone position on the couch across the lab. Figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila and Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this seeing the gif of Natalie and Mila kissing in Black Swan. Also this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

It was the summer of 2011 and Darcy had been in New Mexico ever since the end of May. It was now mid-July and ‘hot as balls’ couldn’t even begin to describe how it felt outside. When she had first gotten here Jane had absent mindedly told her that she would get used to the heat. Yeah well, as brilliant as Jane Foster was she was a liar! She probably hadn’t meant to be a liar but Darcy was almost positive that the scientist was so absorbed in her work that she didn’t even _notice_ that the AC only worked half of the time. But to be fair Erik was just as bad, except he was more apt to strip down a bit when it got too warm.

On this particular afternoon the Darce was dressed only in a pair of tiny denim shorts and a tee-shirt that had the sleeves cut out of it, her black sports bra visible on the sides. It was totally her swim shirt but fuck it was too hot to dress properly and she was **not** wearing a tank top, her tits were way too big to be displayed like that and would totally be a distraction. Hey, you can’t blame a girl for staring at her own cleavage when her sweater puppies were as awesome as hers. “Jaaaaaane.” The curvy brunette wailed as she stubbornly pushed at the thermostat on the AC. “I think this piece of shit we call and air conditioner is broke. Like for real broke.” The only reply she got a snore from Erik’s prone position on the couch across the lab. Figures.

Huffing she scanned the room until she found the older woman bent over a microscope _and_ scribbling furiously into the notebook next to her. No wonder Darcy had a hard time reading her chicken scratch. Why can’t smart people ever have good penmanship? Didn’t matter though, at this point Darcy totally had a master’s degree in Jane-ism. “Jane-yyyyy!....?” Darce called out again and when she was still met with no reply she headed towards the scientist, her worn flip flops plopping against the tiled floor with each step she took. “The building is on fire, we’re all gonna die!” Jane only grunted at that and continued to Science! “All your research and machines are gonna burn up forever!” Now that did seem to startle her and the young astrophysicists head shot up as she protectively clutched her microscope to her chest. “What?!” she asked with wide brown eyes.

“Us dying doesn’t faze you but your work being damaged does?” Why did she even ask that? She already knew the answer to that one. “That’s not something to joke about, Darcy. We all die eventually but it’s our work that lives on.” Scowling at her intern she let the microscope go and sat up straighter so that she could stretch. “Why are you so sweaty? Oh, I am too.” Wrinkling her nose the tiny woman stripped out of her flannel shirt to reveal a spaghetti strap tank top underneath. Ugh, it was so unfair! Darcy thought as she stared at her boss, her tits actually looked cute in shirts like that. “That’s what I’ve been _trying_ to tell you! The stupid AC has finally broke.”

A confused look crossed Jane’s face as she processed what Darcy had just told her. “The AC has been acting up?” All Darce could do at that point was bury her face in her hands and let out a long groan. “Seriously?! I told you about this like a week after I got here. You seemed to act like it was okay!” The older woman looked a bit sheepish at that and scratched at the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, Darce. I’ve just really bee-“ “Yeah, yeah. You’ve really been into Science! And there is this big break you’re on the verge of. I knoooow.” Giving her intern an apologetic look she nodded and slowly stood up, man she was stiff after sitting bent over like that for so long. “It’s too late in the day to get anyone out here to fix it, and I suppose I need a break…” Looking over at Erik she saw him still snoozing away and chuckled softly. “Uh, that’s like the best idea you’ve had all day, boss lady! We could totally go to Rosie’s! It’s Tequila and Taco Tuesday!” It was the _only_ bar in town and second place to get food besides the diner. Diner food was way better but nothing could beat Rosie’s tacos. Darcy was pretty sure that the tequila had a lot to do with that though. Jane contemplated for a moment before nodding, the thought of sitting somewhere with cool AC and food made her realize how hot and hungry she actually was. And it had been awhile since she had drank anything. “Awesome!” Darcy exclaimed as she did a fist pump up into the air and Jane couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she smiled. Darcy was strange, younger than her by at least 5 years, and didn’t understand anything about astrophysics but she was a much needed breath of fresh air. Sure she could have waited and tried to find an intern who she could connect with on the subject matter but Darcy did a great job at transcribing her handwriting; organizing her notes/files, and made sure she and Erik actually ate and slept. Darcy Lewis was good people in Jane’s book.

So about an hour later after Darcy had changed into a tight fitting sundress and got Jane to put on a nicer pair of jeans the two strolled into the bar arms linked. “Oh, man. I’ve never felt air so cool before!” Darcy cried as she beelined to the mostly empty bar. Even though T&T Tuesday’s were a thing it seemed that only Jane and Darcy along with a few regulars were the ones who seemed to appreciate it. Rosie always grumbled that it was because of the new Taco Bell that had popped up in the next town over. Pulling herself up on a barstool she ordered a large strawberry margarita to share and a plate of tacos. Sliding in next to her Jane looked over at her and couldn’t help but focus in on her boobs. The younger girl totally could fill that dress out. It was almost enough to make her consider… “Ahem! Eyes up here, Jane-y.” Darce said with a laugh and couldn’t help but smirk as Jane’s cheeks turned pink. Oh yeah, her boobs could make even the straightest woman question her sexuality. Or that’s what Darcy thought anyways. She had never been shy about the fact that she was bisexual, she had even brought a girl back to the camper one night a few weeks back. Jane didn’t want to admit to herself how turned on it made her laying there listening to the two other girls go at it. Apparently Darcy had fantastic oral skills.

Darcy had heard the small moan’s coming from the closed off end of the camper where Jane’s room was and she had secretly decided that she going to help Jane learn to relax in new ways. And as the larger than life frozen drink was sat in front of them she thought that tequila was a fantastic place to start.  Cut to an hour and a half later they had sucked down that monster of margarita and had moved on to shots of Jose. The tacos had been demolished too and made a good base for their drinking, neither girl was too keen on barfing later on. By that point the crowd had finally picked up a bit and the two young women found themselves being pushed closer together when a heavy set trucker sat down next to Jane. “You’re really…pretty.” Jane blurted out just after taking her latest shot. The compliment made Darcy grin as she knocked back her own shot. “Thank you, but is that what you would tell a dude?” she asked with an arched brow, her attention completely on her boss.

Forehead creasing in confusion Jane reached for her glass of water and took a long drink before she decided to reply. “What do you mean?” she asked, her brown eyes meeting Darcy’s blue ones before slowly sliding down to her chest. Gosh, she wondered how soft they were. Her own were tiny and hardly even a handful. Half the time she never even bothered with a bra…which was something Darce noticed often. “I mean, would you tell a dude you wanted to fuck that he was just ‘pretty’?” Darcy asked as she slid her fingers under Jane’s chin to lift her face up. As their eyes locked once more the younger woman couldn’t help but grin and bite at her bottom lip. The question seemed to throw Jane off kilter and she had to suck in a deep breath. “I…uh…you’re really hot?” Jane squeaked out, which earned another laugh from Darcy.

“You’re getting better!” Jane was just so awkward but it was one of the things that Darcy adored about her. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against Jane’s and kissed her softly. This was a now or never thing and if Jane didn’t respond then Darcy could say that at least she tried. Just as she was about to pull away though she felt Jane’s slender arms slide around her waist as she pulled her closer, her mouth actually opening up as she slid her tongue out. Curiously caressing at Darcy’s lips she was rewarded when the other girl’s tongue met hers and the kiss deepend. They were getting pretty hot and heavy when a cough could be heard on the other side of the bar. Pulling away both girls blushed and looked up to see Rosie standing there with a very unamused look on her face. “Look, girls. If you wanna be kissing like that could you at least take it outside? I don’t want a scene.” It was a small town and gossip traveled fast, the last thing they needed was some stupid redneck to start spewing bible verses at them.

“C’mon, Jane. I’ll show you what I was up to the other night.” Darcy said with a wink as she tossed some cash up on the bar and grabbed the other girl’s hand. Leading her tipsy little scientist out into the cool New Mexico night she wrapped her arm around her as they made their way back towards the lab. It was that next Friday night when a huge storm would roll in and drop a freaking alien space prince/god into their lives.


End file.
